


'cause i love the way you say good morning

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“New Orleans? Why? Isn't Mardi Gras in, like, March or something?”</p>
<p>“My family lives there.” Musichetta is sitting in Courfeyrac's lap, partially to stop him from making increasingly dramatic whining sounds because the three of them are going to be gone for a whole week. “They haven't met my boys yet, so I thought it was about time to introduce everyone.” She grins and runs her fingers through Courfeyrac's hair. “Don't worry, I'll send you plenty of pictures of the beach and all the hot tourists while we're having fun without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i love the way you say good morning

“New Orleans? Why? Isn't Mardi Gras in, like, March or something?”

“My family lives there.” Musichetta is sitting in Courfeyrac's lap, partially to stop him from making increasingly dramatic whining sounds because the three of them are going to be gone for _a whole week_. “They haven't met my boys yet, so I thought it was about time to introduce everyone.” She grins and runs her fingers through Courfeyrac's hair. “Don't worry, I'll send you plenty of pictures of the beach and all the hot tourists while we're having fun without you.”

This results a long groan from Courfeyrac.

“The more you complain, the more pictures you get of pretty people that you can't have on a beach in various states of undress.”

“You're killing me, Smalls.”

Eponine leans over and lays her head in Musichetta's lap (prompting another whine from Courfeyrac, who now has one and a half people on top of him). “What's your family like?”

Musichetta laughs. “Big. Loud. Very fond of large meals and weird kitschy gift shop trinkets. I don't know, it's a thing.” She starts absentmindedly rubbing Eponine's shoulder and Eponine practically purrs. “Think you can manage a week without us, babe?”

“No,” she says, but she smiles and hugs her tight. “Have fun in New Orleans _without us_.”

 

\---

 

The three of them are in line to board when Bossuet finally can't take it anymore and excitedly tells them that this is his first time on an airplane.

“Really?” Musichetta looks honestly surprised. After her parents divorced, her dad moved around a lot for work, and flying out to visit him time and time again meant they were a fairly regular event for her at this point. “We'll make sure you get the window seat, then.”

They sit down and get settled and, for the most part, things are going surprisingly smooth, except now Joly won't stop fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Musichetta, who's sitting in between them, leans over to rest her head on his shoulder. “You alright, sweetie?”

Joly smiles slightly and leans over to put his head against hers. With anyone else, 'sweetie' would seem patronizing, but Chetta's never anything but genuine and he loves her for it. They both do. “I don't like planes,” he mumbles. “The air feels all...” he mimes witch's fingers with one hand and makes a face. “Blegh.”

The plane's getting ready to take off now, and Musichetta reaches up over Joly's head. “Here, turn your vent on. That'll get the air moving for you, at least.” This gets Joly to relax a bit and they both busy themselves watching Bossuet look out the window. He only pulls his face away from it to turn and tell them about something he saw. ( _“Everything's so small, it's like it's a toy!”_ )

This continues until they hit turbulence. Musichetta's dozed off and Joly's playing a game on her ipod, so the sudden jolt leaves Bossuet very confused. His first thought is that the plane's going to crash (he's seen Lost, or, at least, the first episode), but after stretching in his seat to look around the cabin, he's fairly convinced that's not the case, since no one else is really reacting.

Joly notices this and pauses his game. “Turbulence,” he states cheerily. “It's what happens when the plane hits an air pocket in the atmosphere and –“

“It's like a bumpy road, but with planes.” Musichetta stretches and checks the time on Bossuet's watch. “We're almost there, so we're probably gonna get some bumpy air off the ocean. In a minute, though, you'll probably be able to see land again.”

Bossuet grins and goes back to looking out the window. Sure enough, after a few minutes of being stuck in a cloud, he starts to see little dots of light scattered around the ground.

He's got his face pressed against the window and Musichetta's about to warn him about the incoming bump when they land, but she's too late. They touch down with a whoosh and a bump and Bossuet hits his face on the window. He leans back and rubs his forehead and Musichetta tries to comfort him, but she can't help but to laugh.

Bossuet, the eternal good sport, laughs right along with her.

 

\---

 

As soon as they get into baggage claim, a little girl comes running and practically tackles Musichetta, who immediately counters this by catching her and spinning her around. “Chetta! I missed you!” she yells.

“I missed you too, Fifi.” Musichetta kisses her on the cheek and sets her back down. “Bossuet, Joly, this is my sister, Sofia. And they,” she looks up and grins at a middle-aged couple hurrying towards them. “Are my mom and stepdad.”

There's a round of hugging and happy chatter between the four of them, before Musichetta's mom turns her attention to the two men looking slightly bewildered next to them. “You must be Joly and Bossuet! I've heard so much about the two of you.” She holds her arms out and comes in for a hug from both of them. “You can call me Helena, and this is Greg. Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, come here!”

She lets go of them and turns her attention to Joly, while Greg greets Bossuet with a firm, enthusiastic handshake. “Joly?” she clarifies, to make sure she's got them straight. He nods and rocks on his heels slightly, a look of overwhelmed excitement on his face. “Boy, you look like you think we're gonna just eat you right up!” Helena laughs and ruffles his hair. “You made a fine choice, baby. These two are absolutely precious.”

Joly scurries back over next to Bossuet while Musichetta talks with her parents. He half-heartedly tries to fix his hair while he listens, and can't help but to smile when he hears how much stronger her accent gets when she talks to them.

Bossuet bumps his shoulder and grins. “I like them.”

 

\---

 

The first thing they realize when they get back to Musichetta's parents' house is that there's no way they're all going to fit in the guest bed. Instead, they take all the spare blankets and pillows down to the “basement” (which is actually the game room on the first floor, since flooding issues prevent them from having an actual basement) and they build a half-nest, half-pile in the corner of the room opposite the tv. It takes a while, but after they all get settled in, they're more comfortable than they've ever been in their bed at home.

Musichetta's in the middle, like usual, with her arms around both of her boys. Joly's covering her shoulder in kisses, while Bossuet nuzzles her neck like a cat, and this may be the house she grew up in, but home's not always _just_ a place. She takes turns, kissing one, then the other, and tangles her legs and arms up with both of them.

They fall asleep like that, a mess of limbs in a pile of bedding, and home, for her, is sleeping tangled up in them.

 

\---

 

The next day, they wake up to the sounds of laughter upstairs. Musichetta's dad and his girlfriend have come by to visit, and Helena insists that they all make a big family lunch before the three of them head off to the beach.

It takes roughly half an hour for Bossuet to get banned from the kitchen after he sets a small fire on the stove while trying to boil eggs.

“I don't know what happened! I looked down for a second and when I looked back, they were on fire?!”

“Deviled eggs doesn't mean you have to literally roast them in hellfire, Bossuet!” Musichetta manages to get out between laughs.

Bossuet goes and sits on the couch in the living room out of shame, but then quickly forgets all about it when he realizes Sofia's watching Spongebob.

Joly joins him a few minutes later, led by Musichetta, who sits him down on the couch and makes him stay there so he'll stop fluttering about and getting all worked up over the proper steps to take when making crab cakes.

“Chetta, I was just trying to help out!” he argues, and she pats his shoulder.

“I know, cher, and you did a great job. Now just sit out here and keep Bossuet company and _don't touch anything else_.”

Bossuet stops quoting Spongebob to Sofia long enough to scoot over next to Joly and take his hand. “Did you start telling Chetta's family about salmonella or something?”

Joly folds his arms and pretends to pout. “Crabs are weird looking anyway.”

 

\---

 

It takes a while, but they finally all sit down together for lunch. There are fold up chairs squeezed in between the regular chairs, and there's hardly enough room for all the food on the table with seven places set as well.

Helena seems to have made it her personal mission to load up Joly's plate with as much food as possible. “Baby, you and Bossuet gotta take care of your boy! Gotta fatten him up!”

Joly can't help but to smile. There's something about her (just like her daughter) that makes him enjoy the attention she gives him. That, and the extra desserts.

After lunch, they make their way to the living room and unanimously decide that they're too full to move, much less go to the beach. The rest of the family joins them shortly after, and Sofia puts on Finding Nemo.

The three of them end up dozing off on each other on and off throughout the movie. They decide this is just as good.

 

\---

 

They finally make it to the beach the next day, and the first thing Musichetta does upon getting there is to take pictures and send them to Courfeyrac. (He responds almost immediately with a picture of himself looking very upset.)

Bossuet and Musichetta race into the ocean, which turns into a game of 'who can swim the furthest', which turns into Bossuet swallowing a mouthful of water and retreating back to the shore. He quickly amuses himself by running around and collecting sea shells, and occasionally coming back to the water's edge to show Joly what he's found.

Bossuet finally settles down and watches the other two from his towel in the sand. Joly's being taught how to boogie board by a group of kids, and Musichetta's trying to knock him off the board by splashing him.

He rests his head on his knees and smiles fondly at them. There are moments sometimes when it hits him all at once how much he loves both of them, and this is certainly one of those times. He wants to run out into the ocean, scoop them both up, and plant kiss after kiss on their lips, their shoulders, their chests, but he just watches them instead. Getting to watch them when they're too involved in what they're doing to notice anyone around them is one of his favorite things in the world. Here he is, getting to watch the two people he loves most laughing and smiling and playing, and he feels their happiness in his chest like thousands of tiny birds.

They finally come back to where he is after a while, and he wraps his arms around them, trying to fit both of them against his chest. He's always had too much love in him to give to just a single person.

 

\---

 

On the way back to the airport, the car is nothing but noise. Everyone is laughing and talking over each other and occasionally, they all pause to burst enthusiastically into song with whatever comes up on the radio.

Despite the goodbyes, not a single one of them can stop smiling.

Helena pulls all three of them in for a group hug outside the airport and makes them all promise to come back soon. They all immediately agree.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm gonna just start tossing all the modern les mis fic i write into the theatre au series, so there's... not... any real structure to it yet, but ???
> 
> (title from ingrid michaelson's the way you are, which came on while i was writing this and, whoops, it's my go to m/j/b song now)


End file.
